The invention relates to an anthracene compound and, more particularly, to an anthracene compound with two silyl-phenyl groups, serving as electroluminescent material for an organic electroluminescent device.
Recently, with the development and wide application of electronic products, such as mobile phones, PDA, and notebook computers, there has been increasing demand for flat display elements which consume less electric power and occupy less space. Organic electroluminescent devices are self-emitting, and highly luminous, with wider viewing angle, faster response speed, and simpler fabrication, making them the industry display of choice.
A typical organic electroluminescent device is known as a sandwich structured element and comprises an anode layer and a cathode layer, separated by organic electroluminescent layers. Electrons propelled from the cathode layer and holes propelled from the anode layer, create an electric field inducing a potential difference, such that the electrons and holes move and centralize in the organic electroluminescent layers, resulting in luminescence through recombination thereof.
Anthracene compounds have been widely used in materials of organic electroluminescent layers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,115 discloses an anthracene derivative used as hole transport layer material having the structure:
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 are each independently C1-24 alkyl group, C5-20 aryl group, or C5-20 heteroaryl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,199 discloses an anthracene derivative used as a light-emitting layer material having the structure:

U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,231 discloses an aryl silane having the structure:

However, these and other conventionally used compounds present considerable complexity of fabrication and low electroluminescent luminescent efficiency used in organic electroluminescent devices. Further improvements in organic electroluminescent compound are required in a variety of flat panel display applications.